


How to save a life (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall leaves the house because the guys are fighting and he hates it and he gets into an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save a life (Zianourry)

"Look, all im saying is it was your idea we all share a place, so it would be pretty damn nice if you could keep it clean!” Louis shouted from the other room. Niall sank down further in the couch listening, feeling like a child when his parents were arguing. He hated fights, especially ones that involved his four best friends. It killed him to hear it. They didn’t fight often but when they did it was never small.. Right now they were in the kitchen while Niall sat in the living room area, the TV turned down so he could hear. Louis spoke up

“Seriously. You guys chill, its ridiculous” He said. And what sounded like Zayn scoffed.“Just trying to stop this because we haven’t gotten to you yet?” He asked, Louis laughed.“Chill out, Zayn. You’re being an asswipe and I wont deal with it” Louis said. Harry made an angry guttural noise.

“Coming from the one that is the worst in the bathroom” He said.

“What do you mean worst??” Louis screamed, Niall frowned and turned the TV up, not wanting to listen anymore.

“Well you don’t clean up any sort of toothpaste mess you make but your the first to complain and whine if someone doesn’t close the bread right in the kitchen” Liam said, normally not participating in these little spats but I guess his buttons were pushed tonight. Niall turned up the TV more as their bickering continued. He eventually sighed and frowned, glancing at the clock he seen it was 9:30 and they didn’t show signs of stopping. He stood and grabbed his keys and hoodie, sliding them on. He slipped out and into his vehicle, instantly regretting not wearing longer pants or a thicker coat, it was the middle of January, snowing and cold. But he didn’t care, he had heat in the vehicle. He started it and backed out, not too sure of where he was going. He figured he might go to the pub, or maybe even the store, or a motel to sleep, who knew. He stopped at a stop sign and sighed, pulling the hat off his head and then back on, looking around. It was a fairly deserted area. He turned on the music and hit the gas to leave the stop sign. He was barely through the intersection when his life turned upside down. He heard the honk, and he heard the metal crunching before he felt it, and then he blacked out…

~~~~  
It took near four rings for them to actually hear the phone over the screaming, and about two more to run and find the phone. By the time liam found it and went to hit answer it stopped ringing. They sighed.

“That’s another thing. Is it so hard to keep the phone on the hook, Harry?” Zayn snapped. Harry rolled his eyes and they heard the voicemail machine pick up. They listened as the lady spoke.

“My name is Grace, im with the Bethel Community Hospital. If you could call me ba” She started, she didn’t get much further before all the faces in the room went pale and liam hit answer lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He spat out quickly, Zayn did a quick look around.“Wheres Niall?” He asked, Louis frowned, a twisting forming in the bottom of his gut as Liams face turned to one of pure horror.

“Ye…yes. We will be right there. I..Thank you” He hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch.“Niall was in an accident..” He said, and they all ran, throwing shoes on and coats, grabbing the first set of keys they could and piling into the car.

~~~~

”I didnt even see him leave… “ Zayn mumbled, sitting with his face in his hands, his expression of sadness and worry mirroring the three faces by him. They sat in the waiting room, no idea what was going on in the back, all they could say was that he was in surgery. Thats it. The nurse was forthcoming with information on what had happened at least, that was nice, and reassuring. She had said that a truck had hit him, a bigger truck. The driver didnt have his headlights on so chances are Niall didnt even see him. And the driver was too drunk to see the stop sign, or pay much attention to his surroundings. Of course the other guy only had a few scratches while Niall was in surgery.”Its because we were fighting” Liam said, leaning back in the uncomfortable chairs. The guys all nodded. 

“He hates it when we fight..and we were going at it like cats and dogs…” He finished. They all nodded in agreeance. They all decided Zayn should let Niall’s mom know. He sent her a text asking her to call him when she woke up. It took an hour, but the doctor finally came out. The boys all jumped at the door opening and were standing by the doctor in seconds. 

“What happened?” “Is he ok?” “Can we see him?” They all spoke at once. The doctor had a small smile on his face and he nodded at them.

“He made it through the surgery fine. We got him in time. He had internal bleeding. Other than that… All that we had to do was reset his arm, he broke it. And pull the glass out of his forehead and body. He was wearing a seatbelt, there’s bruising on his abdomen and neck. And the air bags were working. He is very lucky. You can go back and see him now, room 1382. he’s still unconscious and probably will be for a while, while his body recuperates. you’re all welcome to stay here, but I wouldn’t suggest it. The nurses can get grumpy but you may come back in the morning for visiting hours.” The doctor said, before turning to walk away. The boys practically ran to the back and into the room. They weren’t prepared for the sight in front of them. Niall laid there. Bruised and bandaged on the chest arm and head. The beeping of the heart monitor the only constant sound. Liam broke first. He cried. Then Louis did. They all piled close, leaning in and pulling chairs over. They each kept saying I’m sorry and doing small things like poking him to wake him up. They eventually all fell asleep, some on the floor, the hard chairs in there, anywhere. Niall woke up the next morning immediately alarmed. He hurt, and he was in the hospital. The guys asleep all around him. He frowned, remembering leaving while they fought. Then he remembered the horn, and the crunching metal. He cursed in his head as he realized what had happened. He was in an accident. And man did he hurt. Zayn was the first to wake up. He ran and squished niall into a hug, pulling back and apologizing when niall whined in pain. They all woke up then and spent the next half hour apologizing. Niall felt like crying. 

“Im sorry” he croaked out, and then was immediately scolded by louis for apologizing for nothing. “I feel stupid though..it probably sounds stupid, but it scares me when you guys fight.. I end feeling like a stupid little kid who is listening to their parents fight. It’s ridiculous… and we wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be hurt if I could get over that fear” he muttered. They all carefully piled themselves onto the bed cuddling. 

“Stop.. its our fault and we are sorry” Harry said. Louis nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah. We will try not to fight again, Ni” he said. Niall kind of smiled, knowing it would be ok. They were family..


End file.
